SOTF: Evolution
]] You sit alone in the quiet and the black, watching the darkness pulse hazily in the distance. You feel peaceful, and you don’t want to leave the inky womb of your unconscious. Then you feel something wet hit your cheek, and the light invades your vision. Once you awaken, you find yourself in what appears to be an old-fashioned prison cell, with no memory of how you got there. The lights are out, leaving you with only the pale moonlight to guide your eyes and the door to the cell sits quietly in the dark, hanging wide open, waiting for you to pass. Your head throbs as you get to your feet, and your bones ache from sleeping on the cold stone floor, but that’s the least of your worries. As you stumble out of the cell, you start to realize your heart is beating a little faster than usual, but less so out of fear than something altogether wrong. Your body feels strange and alien to you now, like you’ve been placed in somebody else’s or you have to learn how to walk for the first time again. As you check yourself over for any bruises or marks, you find a small puncture wound in the crook of your arm, surrounded by a perfect ring of six smaller ones. The last thing you can remember is turning out the light in your room before you went to sleep, and you wonder if this could all be a dream. Then you hear a sound in the distance, like a siren, and you crumble to the floor without another thought. Patience. You’ll wake up soon enough. Information Hallucinogenic is the Mini Admin for this game, and all questions should be given to him. This Alternative Universe game is 'CLOSED '. We've hit the cap but don't worry, there are plenty of chances to get involved in mini! The character cap is at '20 '''kids, with only 1 character allowed for each handler. Unlike the other mini games, hero cards exist in place of the swap cards. Rules & Information can be found here . The Prologue can be found here . This roleplay focuses on twenty-one teenagers kidnapped from all over the USA and been subjected to experimentation by a secret organization. Now they have been forced to fight to the death, each one having gained something unique after being injected with a mysterious serum. Only one can leave the island... '''WARNING: The rest of this page contains major SOTF: Evolution spoilers. ' SOTF: Evolution Characters All the following powers and their advantages and drawbacks can be found here. Death Order 20th - Billy-Jay Clarke 19th - Jay Harland 18th - Connor Bromwell Joint 16th - Fredrick Slagenger, Judith Vibert 15th - Cristo Ruiz 14th - Otis Adelaide 13th - Joel Deitrick 12th - 11th - 10th - 9th - 8th - 7th - 6th - 5th - 4th - 3rd - RUNNER UP - WINNER - Category:SOTF: Evolution